A second Chance
by djmetallium
Summary: Kuja has been giving a second chance at life after being rescued by a young woman name Jesrick. Is there going to be romance in the air? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A second chance  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Chapter one  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him. Am I Dead? he asked himself. He opened his eyes wider and looked around. The room was tiny, small table sat in the middle of the room with a vase filled with the most beautiful and exotic flowers he had ever seen, their sweet spicy scent filled the warm room. "No, I cant be dead" he said aloud, quickly sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, A bed? How in the world did I get here? Kuja ran his fingers through his messy silver hair to realize that his four feathers were gone. He grabbed the small hand mirror that sat on the table and pouted, the feathers had been his favorite part of him, he didn't feel the same without them. Kuja suddenly realized that he was very naked and grabbed the sheet off the bed to wrap around himself.  
Kuja looked around the room cautiously, his eyes then set on a large wicker chair sitting in the corner, in the chair sat a young girl. long flowing golden blonde hair, a large scar across her left eye, it looked like she got it recently. The girl appeared to be sleeping. He slowly walked over to her stepping carefully so as not to wake her up. He peered closely at her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she jumped back out of the chair, "Wow wow hey! what are you hoping for mate?" she asked getting into a battle stance. Kuja blinked a few times then made his way back over to the bed, he sat down on the end and stared carefully at the girl. "How did I get here?" he asked, his voice sounding rough, the girl sat back down in the chair and relaxed. "I brought you here. I found you lying half dead near the Lifa tree". Kuja shifted uneasily as he had just become aware of the fact that he was in the same room as a girl while he was naked. "What have you done with my armor?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously, she pointed over to a small chest at the bottom of the bed. "I put it in there, I took it off you to make you a bit more comfortable, and that's all I did in case you were wondering". Kuja felt his cheeks heat up, she had taken his armor off him. The girl giggled seeing him blush. She stood up and walked over to him,"I'm Jesrick" she said thrusting her hand out towards him. He looked at her hand questionably and nodded "Kuja". Jesrick quickly pulled her hand away. "Jesrick is a bit of a masculine name is it not?" Kuja asked, raising an eyebrow at the pretty blond, She snorted. "I was thinking your name sounded a bit feminine, along with everything else about you, it was only when I stripped you off that I realized my mistake" she said winking. Jesrick sat down on the bed beside him and smiled, she then jumped back as something silver brushed across her face. Kuja looked round and realized that his tail was swishing around madly, he grabbed hold of it tightly with his hand and blushed. "S-sorry" he stuttered "It has a mind of it's own". Jesrick seemed fascinated by it, she carefully took it from his fingers and lightly stroked it, it seemed to sparkle in the mid day sun. Kuja shivered in delight at the feather touch of her fingers. Jesrick released his tail and headed towards the door "If you need me i'll be downstairs in the kitchen, there are some clothes in the drawers over there for when you want to get dressed". Kuja stared at the door for a long time after she left. "Wow, she is beautiful".  
  
Kuja stepped slowly down the stairs, he felt uncomfortable in the black trousers and shirt. He walked through into the kitchen so quietly Jesrick couldn't hear him. He noticed her standing by a window gazing out into the endless blue sky, he stood at the door for a long time before he decided to make his presence known. "Ahem" he coughed slightly, Jesrick looked round and stared straight into Kuja eyes. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. What is the matter with me? i barely know this girl, how come i feel like this from just looking at her? Kuja asked himself. "Uhh, i need to ask you a few things so can we talk?" he asked. Jesrick motioned for him to sit at the table, She took a seat across from him. "So what do you want to ask me?". Kuja ran his slim hands through his hair, "well for one......why did you save me? after everything i have done to this planet you saved my life". Jesrick shrugged, "I guess i felt sorry for you, you were lying the bruised and half dead. I didn't actually realize who you were till i got you here and cleaned you up". Kuja nodded, "So you aren't afraid of me then?". Jesrick shrugged again, "i don't honestly know, should i be afraid of you? are you going to try and over take this planet again?". Kuja bowed his head slightly, "No, you have nothing to fear of me". A single tear slid down his cheek. "God i am such a bastard! I can't believe i did something like this". He buried his face into his arms on the table, "I am never going to be able to show my face in public again, i'll have angry mobs after me trying to kill me". Jesrick pulled her chair over beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you in any way that i can".  
  
  
Author Note: So what did you think of this chapter then? any ideas for further chapters email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com. Please read and review, the more reviews i get the quicker i put up the next chapter :-) 


	2. Stolen Kisses

A second chance  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Chapter two  
  
Zidane looked out over Alexandria, it was still in the process of being reconstructed. The sun was just beginning to rise and Zidane never managed to get a wink of sleep. "Zidane?" came a soft voice behind him, he turned round to find Dagger sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He sat down on the bed beside her and embraced her tightly. "Sorry my love" he whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head and lay down with her. Dagger ran her hand down his smooth bare chest, "Couldn't sleep again huh?" she asked him. Zidane nodded his head slowly. "I can't get him out of my mind. He was my brother, how could i let him die like that?". Dagger kissed Zidane deeply and brushed his hair out of his face. "It couldn't be helped Zidane. Stop beating yourself up about it", Zidane nodded slowly and wiped the tear from his eye. "Even if he was still alive we would have to execute him". Zidane jumped off the bed and gave Dagger a cold stare "We would have to what?" he asked, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Dagger sat back up and glared at Zidane, "After everything that he has done? you would keep that mad man alive? what if he tried to destroy Gaia again?". Zidane turned away from her, tears streaming down his face. Dagger walked over to him and took him in her arms, she brushed her away and sat down at the window, gazing at the sunrise. Dagger knew she had hurt him and decided to leave him alone for a while. "I'm sorry" she whispered, she then crawled back into her bed and promptly fell back asleep.  
  
Jesrick looked at her scar in the mirror. "Yeah, i got it while trying to save you believe it or not", Kuja looked up at her in surprise. "how did it happen?". Jesrick turned to him with a big grin plastered to her face "You got attacked by a silver dragon". Kuja choked and spat tea all over Jesrick, "A WHAT?" He then noticed the wet stain on Jesrick's shirt and quickly grabbed a cloth, "I'm sorry" he said. Kuja began to wipe at the stain. Jesrick gazed up into Kuja's eyes. *he's got beautiful eyes* she thought to herself. She then realized that she had leaned forward an her lips were firmly against his. She shot back and turned bright red. Kuja looked up at her in disbelieve, his heart thumping hard in his chest. "I-I-I'm sorry" Jesrick stuttered, shaking like a leaf. She then ran up the stairs so she didn't have to face him. Kuja winced as he heard a door slam shut, Kuja sat back down and sipped at the remains of his tea *she must be pretty strong to be able to fight off a silver dragon* he thought. his thought suddenly turned to the kiss, *why did she kiss me? does she think i'm attractive?* he then got up and gazed at himself in the mirror. *Am i really worth the bother?*. He then headed towards the stairway.  
  
Jesrick threw herself on the bed, crying of embarrassment "God! what the hell was i thinking? like he is going to be interested in a little peasant like me?". She hugged her pillow tightly and sobbed into it. A few minutes passed and she heard a knock at the door, she knew it was Kuja and decided to ignore it. The door then opened and Kuja stood in the door way, Jesrick didn't turn to look at him, she snapped he eyes shut hoping that he would leave. Kuja slowly slipped over to the bed and sat down beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lean forward slightly. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and stroked her hair. "Thank you" he whispered before silently slipping back out of the room.  
  
Steiner and Beatrix ran upstairs as fast as they could and pounded on the door to the royal chambers. "Your highness, we bring urgent news. We must speak with you and master Zidane at once" Steiner bellowed. Zidane appeared at the door in nothing but his boxers. "What's the matter" he said, obviously annoyed. "Sir, there have been sightings of Kuja in a small cottage nearby".  
  
Kuja stared out of the window in the small bedroom for a long time. *Something's not right* he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Jesrick walked in and smiled at him. She noticed the sad look in his eyes and frowned. "Is something the matter Kuja?" she asked. Kuja looked round and brushed some of his hair our of his face. "Something bad is going to happen, i can sense it" he sighed, "I hate to admit this but i'm actually a bit scared". Jesrick walked over to him slowly and embraced him tightly, Kuja wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He then tilted her head upwards and placed a small kiss on her lips. Kuja smiled down at her, "That's for earlier" he said. Jesrick wrapped her arms around Kuja's neck and pulled him down into a longer and more passionate kiss, Kuja was shocked but her didn't pull away, he found himself returning the kiss. Jesrick slid her tongue along Kuja's lips, he responded by opening his mouth a little and sliding his own tongue along hers. Jesrick broke off the kiss and took Kuja's hand walking backwards to sit on the bed. She then leaned back pulling Kuja down with her locking him in another passionate kiss. Jesrick began to rub her hands up and down Kuja's back in a suggestive way, she then began to unbutton his shirt. Kuja quickly broke the kiss, "Uhhh, Jesrick, we barely know each other, are you sure you want to do this, i mean i don't mind but i don't want you to feel like i'm........" Jesrick placed a finger to his lips to silence him, she got up and leaned him back against the pillows. Kuja swallowed hard as Jesrick began to unbutton his shirt again, she ran her hand up and down the taut muscles of his stomach. *well, if this is what she wants* he thought as he pulled her down and kissed her again.  
  
  
Author Note: I know this chapter was a little OOC but it was all just off the top of my head. Please be a responsible reader and review my story. Cheers.  
Any suggestions, email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  



	3. startling discoveries

A second chance   
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kuja slowly opened his eyes and shielded them from the morning sun streaming through the window, He felt Jesrick stir beside him and rolled over. He looked over her sleeping form and smiled. "So beautiful" he murmured while stroking her cheek. He leaned back against his pillow and rubbed his eyes. *God, last night was amazing but.....but why did I do it? I barely know this girl*. His face then broke into a huge grin, *but then again she definitely knew what she was doing with her mouth*. He blushed deep red at the thought and jumped out of bed. He pulled some clothes on quickly and bounded down stairs to make himself some breakfast. He looked out of the window in the kitchen and smiled. *A new day and a new start in life, things couldn't get any better* he thought. He placed the full kettle on the hot stove and sat down at the table waiting for Jesrick to awaken. A little while later Jesrick had managed to finally to pull herself from her bed and drag her still half sleeping form downstairs. Once she reached the doorway to the kitchen she smiled at the sight before her. Kuja was slumped over the table, his head resting in his arms snoring softly. Jesrick ran her fingers through his soft shimmering hair and leaned towards his ear, "Wakey wakey sleepy head, I wasn't that demanding last night was I?" she whispered into his ear. Kuja slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
Zidane paced back and forth his chambers quickly. "Oh god oh god oh god" was all he could say. He then turned to Steiner and grabbed him. "Don't tell Dagger whatever you do, I'll handle this situation myself". Steiner stiffened a little, "But I have to inform the queen, why do you want me to do so master Zidane". Zidane gripped his long blond hair in both his hands and sighed in frustration. "If we tell Dagger she will have him executed for sure, she told me last night". Steiner nodded his head, "An so she should, Kuja was an evil man, Pure evil. What he did to this planet is unforgivable, he deserves to die!" he said in a harsh tone. Zidane turned towards Steiner, his eyes full of hatred, "I can't believe you said that to me. HE IS MY BROTHER!". Zidane turned away from Steiner, "Don't tell Dagger, I beg you" he swiped at the tears falling from his eyes. "I will handle the situation myself. Please leave my chambers immediately". Steiner bowed slightly and then left the room. "I have to inform the Queen, I have no choice" and he hurried off to find her.  
  
Kuja handed Jesrick the small china cup and sat down beside her. He gazed into her deep green eyes and sighed. "Jesrick, why?" he asked. Jesrick gave him a confused look. "Why what honey?". Kuja took a sip from the small cup. Why all this?, Why did you rescue me? why are you treating me with such kindness, why last night?". Jesrick placed the cup down on the table and stared straight into Kuja eyes. "I rescued you because even though you were a bastard I thought it would be cruel just to leave you there to die. The reason why I am treating you with such kindness is because I have seen a different side of you and I really like that side of you. The reason for last night was because even though I had only known and talked to you for maybe a few hours I felt really close to you". She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "And I hope that this closeness could turn into something more". Kuja smiled and leaned in towards Jesrick to kiss her. Just as their lips touched there came a loud crash from the front room. The two jumped up startled by the sound. Jesrick raced through to the room to find it filling up with Alexandrian soldiers. Two soldiers raced forward and grabbed Jesrick roughly by the arms. Kuja raced through after her, his eyes widened in fear to find the room completely filled with soldiers. "Shit" was all he could say.  
Author Note: well well well, looks like Kuja baby is in a little bit of a tight spot here. what will happen?  
please read and review  
any comments or suggestions e-mail me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
Cheers!  
  



	4. betrayal

A second chance  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zidane walked through the castles main hall to get to the chocobo stables. *strange* he thought, *it's awfuly quiet for it being the middle of the day*. He continued on his way to the stables. once he got there he noticed that the only chocobo's that were left were his and Daggers. He took Zack (His chocobo) out of it's stable and ruffled it's feathers on it's head. "All your friends out for a run today Zack? oh well, we'll probably see them on the way". The only information Zidane had on Kuja's whereabouts was that he was in a small cottage on the outskirts of Alexandria. Zidane mounted Zack and lead him out of the stables *Why do i have a bad feeling about all of this*.  
  
The soldiers pinned Kuja's arms behind his back and slammed him down hard on the table, he struggled to get free but even if he did there were plenty more soldiers around to catch them. He admited defeat and stopped struggling so they could put some cuffs on him. "What have you done with Jesrick you bastards?" he asked, his voice filled with anger. "Don't worry about her" one of the soldiers replied, "She's in really good hands" The soldier sneered. Kuja pulled back from the table and hit her with his shoulder only to be restrained by about 3 more. Steiner walked up to Kuja and held his sword to his throat. "Better keep quiet Kuja. Your little friend is in enough trouble already, don't want her to get into any more do you?". Kuja spat in Steiners face, "Fuck you!". Steiner backhanded Kuja, he fell roughly to the floor. Steiner grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up to eye level. "You gonna be executed the second we get back to Alexandria, so is your little friend, and there is nothing you can do about it". Kuja's eyes flashed red and he tried to stuggle against his bonds again. "I swear if you touch one hair on that girls head and you will be a very sorry man". Steiner released Kuja and let him fall to the floor. "Take him away".  
  
Zidane rode over the lush fields of Alexandria trying to figure out what he would do about Kuja. *Maybe i can convince Dagger to give him a royal pardon and let him live in the country side, if he was gonna do something evil he would have done it by now*. His thoughts were interupted when he noticed a carriage coming over the hill towards him behind the carriage was Steiner and the Alexandrian soldiers riding on chocobo's. Zidane knew what had happened and sped up the pace towards them. "Steiner, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he roared. Steiner dismounted his chocobo and bowed to Zidane. "My apologies Sir, but i had to think of the Queen, this man is dangerous and should have his life enden as soon as possable to prevent and further destuction". Zidane looked towards the carriage to find Kuja staring back at him out of the small window, Zidane dashed over and placed his hands against the glass. Kuja looked like he had been beat up pretty badly, his hair was a mess and his shirt was torn. he punched the side of the carriage in fustration. "Damnit Steiner, how could you disobey my orders like that? Release him at once!". Steiner didn't move from his spot on the ground. "I'm sorry Zidane, but it was the queens orders". Zidane began banging his fists widly against the small window in rage, two of the soldiers pulled him back. Steiner mounted his chocobo again, "You had better escort him back to the castle to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid". The soldiers saluted him and then took Zidane back over to his chocobo.  
  
Author Note: will Kuja and Jesrick get executed or will Zidane be able to find some way to prevent it? all will be told in the next chapter.  
Please read and review  
any comments or suggestions email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
Cheers! 


	5. Death?

A second chance  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The guards threw the protesting Jesrick into a cell. "Please no! you can't execute Kuja, sure he was evil in the past but he has changed, please!. you have got to believe me". The guard slapped her across the back of her head. "Shut up you little bitch, you are both going to be executed so i suggest you enjoy the last few hours of you life while you still can" with that the guard slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Jesrick began to cry uncontrolably, she couldn't believe this was happening. Jesrick got up and grabbed the bars in the small window of her door. "Let me out you scum bag jerks!". "Jesrick?" came a small weak voice from the cell beside her. "Kuja!" she cried out, "Are you okay?". Kuja sighed and winced in pain, one of the guards had punched him hard in the chest because he was struggling while they were bringing him down, he thought they had broken a bone. But that didn't matter to him anymore, he was going to be executed, and so was Jesrick. He leaned his head against the door. "Jesrick i'm so sorry, this is all my fault, i didn't expect this to happen" a tear ran down his cheek. "I hope you can fogive me". Jesrick smiled slightly, "Of course i forgive you Kuja, i just wish they could understand that you have changed" Jesrick broke down into tears again, "I wish you were her with me, i really need someone to hug right now". "Shhh Jesrick, don't cry please, we'll be together soon but in a different place", Kuja soothed. "I love you".  
  
Jesrick woke with a start when she heard the guards opening the gates to the dungeons, she dashed to the door to see them take Kuja from his cell. She pounded on the door with her fists. "No! Kuja!". He turned towards her, his face streaked with tears and his eye red round the rims. The guards then pushed his violently. "Alright you, move it!". Jesrick couldn't contain her anger any longer, she picked up the small stool in the corner of her cell and threw it full force at the door, the stool broke into hundereds of little pieces. "YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted at the top of her voice. A dark figure then appeared at the door, his face hidden by a hat. The figure placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and then unlocked the door. Jesrick burst through the door and was grabbed by the dark figure. "Shhh, be quiet, i'll get you out of here". The figure the pulled off his hat. "King Zidane!" Jesrick was shocked. Zidane smiled, "Not quiet King yet, and after this i don't think i will be". He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Common, we have to save Kuja". Jesrick pulled away from him, "Why do you care so damn much about him?". Zidane took her hand again, "Because he's my brother" and he dragged her away from the cells.  
  
Zidane and Jesrick ran up the stairs as fast as they could, Zidane then stoped half way up and pressed a very well hidden button in the wall, a secret door opened wide, the passage way lit up by candles sitting on the walls, Zidane handed her her his dagger and told her how to cast stop spells. "Please save Kuja, i know he has chaged as do you". Jesrick threw her arms around Zidanes neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!". she turned and ran down the corridor. Zidane turned and headed toward the royal seatting area.  
  
Jesrick ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As she rounded a corner she found herself facing 3 huge soldiers, they all came for her, "Seize the prisioner at once" one of the bellowed. Jesrick the recited the stop spell Zidane had told her and sure enough the soldiers stopped dead in thier tracks, Jesrick smiled. "EXCELENT!" she shouted, as she ran past she kicked one of the guards in his bits and laughed. "Kuja baby, here i come"  
  
Kuja didn't struggle from the soliders cluches as he was lead along the long pathway, it seemed to streach on forever. The crowds bellow him shouting all sorts of abuse towards the young silver haired man. he looked up towards the royal viewing are to see Queen Garnet and Zidane, Garnets face was streaked with tears. It was obvious how she felt about the whole situation but he could understand why she had wanted it done. Kuja swallowed hard as he was told to kneel in front of the small wooden block. His heart raced in his chest, he was shaking badly and his tail was thrashing around madly. "Goodbye Zidane. Goodbye Jesrick" he murmured. He closed his eyes, prepared for the blow. "HOLD IS RIGHT THERE YOU BUNCH OF FUCK UPS!" yelled a voice behind him. Everyone turned to find Jesrick standing in a fighting stance holding the dagger firmly in her grasp. Zidane breathed a sigh of relife and noticed that Dagger did the same. Jesrick cast the stop spell on the Guards advancing towards her. Another group of soldier appeared out of now were, Jesrick spun round and slashed one of them across the throat, "All right ass wipes, who wants some?". Steiners face darkened, "Do it now!" he shouted at the executioner. The tall masked man swung the axe back but stopped himself from bringing it back down as Jesrick threw herself over Kuja's body. "Don't do it!" she shouted up at the man. Soldiers surrounded them, wepons at the ready. Zidane and Dagger had made thier way down to the execution area by this time and pushed their way through the soldiers, they stood before the two. Dagger turned towards Zidane, "Give me one good reason why i should let this man live" she asked. Zidane couldn't describe why he felt he shouldn't be executed. Jesrick noticed this and pipped up. "Because he is truly sorry what what he has done, he was making the effort to change himself and i think he did," Jesrick hugged his body tighter. "He is an amazing person and he cares deeply about me, as i do him. He is as human as you and me" her voice then cracked as she felt the hot tears running down her face. "And i love him. Please don't do this to me". Dagger looked at the silver haired man at her feet, his face battered and bruised, his breathing labored. He looked as weak as new born child. Dagger nodded her head slowly. "Release the prisoner" she murmered. Zidane and Jesrick's faces lit up at this. When Kuja's hands were released he threw his arms around Jesrick and embraced her tightly. She burried her face into hs chest and sobbed uncontroably, Kuja stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He then stood up and walked over to Dagger, he kneeled in front of her and took her hand, he brought it up towards his lips and kissed it lightly. "Thank you your Highness, you have no idea what this means to me". He then stood before Zidane and smiled, "Thank you my brother, for believing in me". He turned away from the two and help Jesrick to her feet pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Kuja broke the kiss and ran his fingers through his long silver hair. "So what now?" he asked. Dagger stood forward and rested her hand on his arm, "You two can stay here at the castle while you recover you injuries" Kuja smiled and nodded "Thank you your highness". Dagger held her had up in front of him, "Please, call me Dagger". The four slowly made their way back towards the castle. "Hey Jesrick, you still didn't tell how you managed to save me from that Silver Dragon".  
  
  
  
~*(A year later)*~  
  
Kuja walked up the steps towards Alexandria castle, he held his wife's hand tightly, her swollen stomach making it hard for her to walk. Zidane rushed out towards Kuja and embraced him in a bear hug. "I'll tell the guards to take your bags up to your room". Kuja smiled warmly towards his brother, he then noticed Dagger standing behind him, her own stomach slightly swollen. Jesrick walked over to her sister-in-law and hugged her, "So, how are things then?" she asked, Dagger rolled her eyes, "apart from the vomiting every morning and the inability to walk things couldn't be better. I have no idea how you are able to handle this so well". Kuja walked up towards the two girl. "I can't believe this is our new home" He wrapped his arms around Jesricks waist rubbing her stomach lovingly". "Well you are a prince now Kuja, we could hardly let you stay in that small cottage, especially after the babies are born". Dagger then grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the castle doors. "Welcome to your new home".  
  
  
Author Note: Damn that wasn't very exciting, but hey at least Kuja didn't die, so all you Kuja fans can stop sending me the death threats now. Thank you.  
Please read and review  
Any comments? email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
Cheers. 


End file.
